The Charming Kitsune
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto becomes a half demon and this is how his life going become, will it become more than he already has to live with or will his life get better now?


This is my first powerfully/harem Naruto story so please don't flame and if you have any tips about making harem better or powerfully one better then just tell me. I don't mind tips but thing I do mind is someone flaming me because of some little thing or just because their hate me or hate my story or the pairing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up to see the sum coming down on his eyes. He walks to his bathroom and looks in the mirror and sees his fox ears and tail but his face is more round and has fox like eyes that are slit in the middle also his the teeth of a fox and has the senses of one. Small, taste, sight and hearing also touch of a fox. Naruto face looks a lot more like a fox then a human right now and he starts to remember how this happened.

_Flashback_

_Six years ago when Naruto is six years old he's sitting on a tree next to the ramen place when he notices two people coming closer to him and by the headbands he knows they're shinobis which then he knows he has to run away now. Naruto starts to walk away from them but once he get into the woods the shinobis get up to him and grabbed him._

"_Die demon!' The shinobi with black hair and green eyes said as he stabbed Naruto arm and the other one with blown hair cut his legs again and again. By the time the two shinobis left Naruto he was covered in cuts and bleeding to death. He looked at the shinobis as their left but his only thoughts are. "Why?' Why does everyone do this to me" Why' He started to cry because of the pain and fail into his darkness._

_When he opened his eyes he notice that he was in a sever like thing and he start walking to where he hear crying and once he gets there he sees a giant fox with nine tails crying and the fox notices Naruto and looks at him with tears in its eyes._

"_Are you ok and why you crying?" Naruto asked the fox who just looked at him._

"_I'm crying because I'm the nine tail fox and the reason why everyone hates you because I'm sealed inside of you" The fox said to him._

"_Because of you the hurt me and hate me?" He asked and the fox notice and more tears come down the furry face but Naruto walked inside the cage which shocked the fox because now the fox could kill him but he didn't fear the fox. Naruto started to rub behind the fox ears which the fox started to purr and Naruto giggle._

"_You didn't just hear that" It said to him._

"_Yes I did and you sound cute but by the way are you dude fox or a girl fox?" He said to him._

"_I'm a Vixen which means girl kitsune and kitsune means fox" She said back to him._

"_You sound cute when you purr" He said back to the fox as he rubs her ears again and earning him more purring._

"_We need to talk because only way to you save you from dieing is because a half demon and your face will change and teeth and also you may grow a tail and ears" She said to him._

"_I don't mind and if it can save me then I'll be happy Kyuu-hime" The great Kyuubi blushed when he called her hime. She looked back at Naruto and smiled._

"_Thanks for not getting mad but your senses like sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch will be stronger" She said to him as Naruto rubs her head again._

"_Can you train me? So this doesn't happen again?" He asked her with his puppy eyes of his._

"_Ok I'll train you starting tomorrow" She said back to him._

"_Can I ask why did you attack the village?" He asked her which she just look down and had tears coming from her eyes "Don't cry and its if you don't want to talk about it" He said back to her to calm her and made her stop crying._

"_Its ok and you should know the true to way you have me inside of you. You see a man that smelled of snakes come into my den and killed all my kits and mate in front of my eyes and I couldn't stop him because he just so kind of jutsu to stop me in my place and once he get done he said the hokage told him to do it and then he walked out but after he did that the jutsu ended and I attacked the village in my rage" She said to him with tears but Naruto tries wiping the tears away._

"_I not going let anyone hurt you again Kyuu-Hime" He said to her which made her smile._

"_Thank you Naruto-kun but you don't have to do that" Kyuubi said back to the little boy._

"_I know I don't but I want to keep you safe and no matter what you can't change my mind" Naruto replied back to the fox._

"_Thank you and I hope you will be all right soon" She replied back to the little boy._

"_I know I'll be because I have you with me" He said back with a fox smile._

"_Its time you wake up and we can talk to each other way thinking now" She said as she made him wake up._

_Flashback end._

Naruto pulled his clothes on then his clock with his hood on to cover his face and red fur ears also the clock covered his red fur tail. Naruto walked over to his kitchen and started to eat a cup of ramen after he put some hot water in it. Naruto was now thinking of all the things that Kyuu-hime had him learn. First it was Shadow clone then Fox fire which is a blue flame that he can burn things with. He also made a lot of his own jutsus with help of Kyuu-hime and also he get his taijutsu up with the help of lots of weights and Kyuu-hime making him add more every time he get use to the one he had on. Naruto walked over to his bed and took his ninjato into his hands then put it on his back. Over the years he learn how to use a ninjato with help of both himself and Kyuu-hime who he got so use to and thinks he's starting to like her.

"_Its time to go to school and find out what team I'm on" _He said to Kyuu-hime.

"**Maybe you should stop off by that vet place again" **Kyuubi said back to him.

"_Sure" _he replied to her.

Naruto started to leave his home and walked over to the vet place that the Inuzuka clan owns. To Naruto their one of the few people he trusts because their nice to animals and don't hurt them. When Naruto walks into the vet place he notices Hana is working today. She has long brown hair and black eyes that are breathtaking. She had a nice chest and nice long sexy legs. Naruto couldn't help by stare at her but he stopped when he heard Kyuubi laughing.

"_What's so funny?"_ He said her.

"**You really like her don't you? If you like her why not just tell her"** She said back to her jailer.

"_No I don't like her because I only like you" _Once he realize what he said he blushed which made Kyuubi blush to.

"**Thank you but you will need to have more then one mate and that because you last of your clan Naruto Namikaze and I still remember when you found out"** she said back to Naruto.

_The 2__nd__ flashback._

_It was later that night that he get turn into a half demon and he was now inside of the office hokage and staring at a shocked old man._

"_How did this happen to you?" Asked a shocked old man that was glad he didn't have a heart attack when the shock._

"_When two shinobis fallowed me into the woods and cut me badly which killed me if Kyuu-hime didn't turn me into a half demon and save me" He said to him._

"_So by you calling the Kyuubi hime that most mean she a woman?" He asked him._

"_Yea and she a cute one" He replied back which inside his mind Kyuubi blushed again._

"_I want to ask you something" Naruto asked the old man._

"_What is it?" He said back._

"_Its two things one is who is my mother and father, and don't give me you don't know because I can tell when you lying now. Also who is in village has yellow eyes and smells like snakes because I have to kill him" He said to the hokage._

_Hokage know who the man was because smelled of snakes and only one person in the village life has ever had that kind of eyes and that was Orochimaru and if Naruto can true tell if I'm lying then I most tell him the true because one he should of know from the day he was born._

"_Naruto you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. And I have few things for you but first I tell you the man name but you can't kill him because he is to strong for you. His name is Orochimaru and he one of the strongest shinobi and he also a missing shinobi" He said to Naruto._

"_My father was the 4__th__ hokage?" Naruto says to Kyuubi._

"**I guess and thanks for finding out the person kit" **_Kyuubi said back to him._

"_Anything for the cute Kyuubi" He said back causing Kyuubi to blush._

"_My father was the 4__th__ hokage old man?" He asked the hokage._

"_Yes and take this" The hokage said as he handle Naruto two scrolls and a key. Naruto put his blood on the blood seal and it open._

_Dear Naruto._

_Your real name will be hidden from you for a little while because if people know I have a son their will try to kill you and I just want you to know that I'm sorry that I wont be there for you when you need a father. My biggest mistake is not being where when you grow up and need a father help. I wish I could be there and help you when you want train or learn things but like I said I can't because I'm about seal the Kyuubi nine tail demon inside of you in order to said the village but please don't hate me and I hope one day you can forgive me. I truly am sorry I would been there for you but I want you to know that no matter what happens and how long as pasted I will always love you my son and farewell. I will be watching you from a higher place but I hope that you will kept everyone safe for me._

_From_

_Your father Minato Namikaze._

_Naruto was crying after he read the latter then opened the next one._

"**I'm sorry that he is dead and I hope you can forgive me to"**_ Kyuubi said as a tear came down her face._

"_You have none thing to be sorry for and I could never hate you or stay mad at you" He replied back to her._

_When the 2__nd__ scroll open out come a latter but also four more scroll that are jutsu ones. Naruto opened the latter first._

_Dear Naruto my lovely son._

_My name is Kushina and I'm your mother. I may not live give birth to you because my body is weak so I'm writing you this latter. I love you my son and I wish I do live this so I can be with you as a mother should. I hope that you will find someone that you love and have a family but maybe you can find someone that looks like me? Ahah I just joking but anyway I just want to say that I love you and no matter what I going to watching you with yours father._

_From_

_You mother who loves you deadly._

_Naruto was in more tears when he get done with the latter and then he took the key and put the key ands scrolls in his bag._

_Flashback end_

"_Yea and I just wish I could of meet them"_ Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"**Now I remember how you first met Hana that your eyeing now" **Kyuubi said to her little Naruto,

_3__rd__ flash back._

"_What you doing here Hokage-sama and is that Naruto with you?" A woman in her late 30s asked him._

"_Tsume-sama I want test Naruto and by doing that I would like to ask you a fever" He said to her._

"_What kind of fever are you asking from me?" She replied back._

"_I want to put a scroll in you clan house and have Naruto take it but I want you and you clan make sure he doesn't" He replied back._

"_Fine but he going to lose" She said back to him._

_Later that night Naruto is jumping over the wall around the clan house. He starts to see one of their dogs so he pull out a bag of powder and throws it all around him and on him. He then starts to go to a window and slowly opens it. When Naruto jumped inside the house he started to look for the scroll but when he walking he hears foot steps behind him so he opens the closest door and walks in. But he would never would of guess that he would of walk into a shower room when someone in it. Naruto tries leave when he stop hearing the foot steps but he was to slow because a wet naked woman came out. She had long brown hair to her lower back and black eyes. When she sees Naruto there she turns red and yells that when Naruto runs out of the door to the room where the scroll is and he notice there are traps. To a human it would be hard to go around the trips but for a kitsune this was just fun. Naruto moved around the ground trap then the rope that was next to the scroll and as he start going out he sees the woman and thought "Damn she get dressed fast" But then he notices is that Tsume and four dogs are standing with her. Naruto go out the scroll which their fallowing after him but he get corner next a tree and the wall. _

_Hana and Tsume with their dogs walk up._

"_You can't get away over least you can grow claws and climb but you can't because your a human so there for you lose this game" She said to him._

"_Thanks for the help and take this as a gift form me saying thank you" Naruto said as he kissed Hana on the lips but run to the tree as he get close he use his claws to climb the tree and as he jumping away he yells out. "THIS IS WHY KITSUNES ARE THE BEST!" Hear that made all the dogs pissed that he saying foxes are better then dogs._

_Later that night Hana and Tsume are walking into the hokage office and their see the hooded person again._

"_You dammit" Hana said to him._

"_Hello beautiful and how are you feeling tonight?" He replied making her blush._

"_Who are you because Naruto never had that kind of skills?" Tsume said_

"_Old Naruto didn't but that when before I was attack at the age of six and this happened" He said as he took off his clock which doing so their see his fox ears and tail also his slit eyes and rounded fox like face and his fox teeth. "I been a half demon the day two shinobis killed me and it seems they're still pissed at me" He said as he points to the dogs._

"_That because their pride is hurt by you, when you get past them so easy" Hana said to him._

"_I wouldn't know the meaning of pride because I'm a kitsune" He replied back._

"_What does being a fox kind mean you don't have pride' Hana said to him but she mostly wondering why he would said foxes have no pride._

"_First fox are pranksters, love doing pranks on people, love doing mind games on people, also their __seducing women for fun and finally their steal for a challenge and not because they have to" He said back to them which shocked them._

"_I see and I have to said you one great thief" Tsume said to him._

"_Thank you Tsume-sama" He replied to her causing her to blush._

"_I be going now because need get stronger to kill that snake face" He said as he start walking out but once he get to Hana he kissed her cheek and ran a hand through her hand which cause the woman to blush a deep red and piss off her three dogs._

"_You can't beat him! He is one of the there most powerful shinobis of this world" He said to him._

"_He the reason Kyuubi attack because he killed Kyuubi kits and mate she attack the village because him my father had to seal her inside of me and damn me to this curse life because of him! I will kill him!" He said/yelled at him as he walked out._

_Flashback end._

Naruto walks over to Hana behind her and when he gets there he warps his arms around her from the back. "Hello cutie and how are you today"

"Hello Mr. flirter, I'm fine and thanks for asking" She said back to him with a smile on her face because ever if he just playing with her he's the first to do nice things to her and not try to get into her pants. But she's starting to like him in a loving way.

"I just want stop by and said hello and maybe I can talk you later I get my team today?" He said to her.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend?" She asked him.

"Because of my bloodline people trying get me have more then one wife which I don't want to have but that why I don't try getting any" He said back to her.

"So you don't want hurt other women if you force get more?" She asked him. "_He is a truly kind person_"

"Yea yea but if you one of the wives then I wouldn't mind" He said to her which made her blush.

"I see you later then" She said back to him as he started to walk away.

"Ok and thank you" He replied back.

"**What girls would you mate with if you wanted to?"** Kyuubi asked him in joking way also having smirk on her foxy face.

"_First would be you Kyuu-hime' _Once he said that her chocked after hearing that and said "**WHAT!" **_**"**__Your kind and I bet your beautiful in a human form because you cute and pretty foxy and the other would be. Motoko Hatake and Yuna Yuuhi daughter of Kurenai Yuuhi and also I would like be with Kurenai and her sister Shiva and her mother Katie. The last ones would be Hana and her mother but also Anko" Once he get done Kyuubi was smirking a lot._

"**This is funny you want do the whole Yuuhi family just because their no men in it ahah. I remember when you said Kurenai teammate force himself on her and that way Yuna is born. Then Kurenai father die four years ago. Yuna is 13 and Shiva is 12 but you want to do their mother. Also you want be with both Hana and her mother. You have one long list my boy and I would glad to be with you to. Lets see if you add me into a yes and there still eight more women to said yes to you. You have long way to go and that be one big clan then" **she said to him with more smirking.

"_Guess I have to get to work then and I hope I can be with you soon Kyuu-hime"_ He replied to her.

Naruto walks into the class then sits down in his sit and looks around to see who would be good to be on team with and or wont not.

"_Ino she good with mind but she pisses me off way to much because of her fan girl thing. She thinks Sasuke is the best ever after I kick his ass a lot. She sucks in hand to hand but good when her clan mind things. But because of her lack of training because she wants look at Sasuke most of the time I would said she no good for a teammate._

Now then looked to next person.

" _Motoko Hatake is a great kunoichi she has long beautiful silver hair and red eyes that are just breathtaking and she has a nice chest that around a D cup and long sexy legs. She wears most something she has on now. A tank top that covers everything and long pants. She like her father she is great in Ninjutsu and is good at hand to hand but she sucks at genjutsu that would be where I come in as a teammate and help her. A kitsune is great with mind things maybe she let me teach her few things. I hope she on my team"_

Next person.

"_Sasuke no way in hell I would let that asshole on my team and I don't care if I have to kill him to get rid of him. First of he likes boys and I don't want go around him! Also he want kill this kill that kill this big emo dude. He thinks he big and powerful because he a Uchiha like I give a shit if he was the tooth fairy. No way in hell and now it time to move on._

Next person.

"_Sakura just like Ino a big fan girl and none thing more. Only think she good at is chakra control and book smarts. Please she has no chest and a big forehead and is anger a lot. She to boy like for me and she also weak. So there is a big no for her"_

Next person.

"_Yuna Yuuhi what can I say about her then just she a beautiful goddess just like her mother. She has long black hair and beautiful red eyes. She has one hell of a chest and long sexy legs and she wear same clothes as he mother. She great at genjutsu but I hate to said because of me being a kitsune blood I'm better but if I didn't have the demon half blood in me then I would lose to her fast. She one of hell of a kunoichi and I would love to have her on my team with Motoko. I just hope the old man did what I asked him to do but now I can't hunt down snake face not at least I'm 19"_

Iruka walked in and start to talk again.

"Team Seven Sasuke. Sakura and Kiba and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" He said to them as their left the room.

"Thank god I don't have Sasuke on my team" Naruto said out loud.

"Why that Naru-kun?" Motoko asked him.

"If I did I would kill him and his gayness" He replied back and look down at her.

"Can I see under that clock please?" She said with her cute puppy eyes.

"If we on the same then I will?" He replied with made her happy.

"Team eight Yuna Yuuhi and Naruto Namikaze" That when Motoko heart was beating fast because she wants be on Naruto team not just because she wants to see his face its because she has a little crush on him. "Motoko Hatake and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi and meet her in room 215 now" He said to them as both girls jumped up and down happy and Naruto put his arms around both of them and start walk them down to the class which made both girls blush. When their walk into the classroom Yuna runs to her mother that beside a women with purple hair.

"Hello mommy" She said to them.

"Naru-kun you said if we on same team your remove that clock" She said then Naruto took it off and everyone sees his fox things like his tail, ears ,teeth , claws . Eyes and only thought that come to everyone mind was cute!!.

"Your so cute!' Yelled all four girls at one time as they start grabbing his ears and tail.

"Can you please stop now?" Naruto asked them. Their stop and get back on their feet.

"Lets get to know each other and I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and my likes are my family and cooking and genjutsu and my dislike are perverts and rapist and my hobby is taking care of my daughter and my dream is to be the best genjutsu ever and learn all genjutsu skills"

"My name is Yuna Kurenai my likes are my family and Naruto-kun and my dislikes are perverts and people that are mean and my hobby is cooking and gardening. My dream is to be better then mother when it comes to genjutsu"

"My name is Motoko Hatake and my likes are my family and my foxy-kun" She then hugs Naruto and goes on "My dislike are perverts and I wish my mother would burn all my dad porn books and my hobby is cooking and learning jutsus and my dream is to be a stronger kunoichi"

"Name is Naruto Namikaze and my likes are nine women and four of them are in this room and pranks and playing with people minds also genjutsu because well I'm a half demon which means I'm a half human and a half kitsune and kitsune love genjutsu also other things that I will not said and my dislike is perverts and people who are late and my hobby is making genjutsu and ninjutsu and not saying the last one and my dream is I don't think I have one" He said to them. The four women blushed because of him liking them.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and my likes are dangos and charming blondes and my dislike are my old sensei and perverts and my hobby is eating dangos and cooking and my dream is to just be happy" Once she get done Kurenai started to talk again.

"Naruto I hear that you have a lot of jutsu can you tell us them?" She asked him and hoping find out he knows genjutsu that she doesn't.

"I tell you ones I learn but you want wait and see the ones that I created in missions" He said to them.

"Ok deal" Anko said to him.

"here goes." *you are warned this is long list because he trained by demon and also he use shadow clones a lot for the last six years* "Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves Rank B. Bunshin Bakuha - Shadow Clone Explosion Rank A. next is a jutsu that Kakashi Hatake teach me because he found out that I was 4th hokage son and that is Chidori - Thousand Birds rank A. Daibakufu no Jutsu - Grand Waterfall Technique rank A. Daibakuryuu no Jutsu - Great Exploding Current, Dai Endan - Great Fireball that was jutsu that Itachi showed me before he become evil and kill his clan and its also a rank B, Endan - Fireball rank c and also learned by Itachi, Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique Rank c and again Itachi, Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique Rank b and Itachi, Hibashiri - Running Fire, Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique, Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique Itachi and rank C. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique and that my one I like best Rank B. Kaze no Yaiba - Sword of Wind Rank A, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique rank C. Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave Rank c, The 2nd jutsu that Kakashi teach me and that is Raikiri - Lightning Edge the stronger vision of the chidori which I going to teach Motoko when she masters the chidori and its rank A. once he said that he going teach her when she master the weaker one chidori her face lighted up, Rasengan - Spiral Sphere Rank A, Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique rank C and other jutsu I learned from Itachi, Suikoudan no Jutsu - Water Shark Projectile Technique rank B. Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique rank C, Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique rank B.

That all the ninjutsu I know and next is genjutsu which I know both Yuna and Kurenai are waiting for.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu - Journey into Black Darkness Technique rank A,

Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu - Sly Mind Affect Technique rank c, Magen Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique rank D. That only ones I learn but I have make over about 12 genjutsu but they ones you have wait and see or maybe in week I give you one" He said to them.

"How do you know so much?" Anko asked him and worrying that he turn into the next snake face.

"50% comes from Kyuubi-hime training me and I also use shadow clone to train and 10% Kakashi and 10% Itachi and the last 30% is from the scrolls my dad left me" He said to them.

"I just worry that you go far in getting jutsu" Anko said worried but Naruto moved over to her and then behind her and lean his chest on her back.

"You don't need worry because if I ever start doing something you think is just wrong then you can just yell at me and I'll stop" He said as he runs a hand through her hair and also kissed her cheek then he sat back down looking at a blushing purple hair woman.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She said to him.

"We will meet tomorrow at seven for are first mission" She said to them.

"Is Anko part of this team?" Naruto asked her.

"She is are help because the hokage is worried about you" Kurenai said.

"yea yea and I know why" He said as he gets up and waves to them.

Anko walks after Naruto and when she gets up to him I was when he stops in front of his family house.

"What is it Anko-chan?" He asked her in a calm voice.

"Can we talk somewhere?" She asked him and nodded to her and show her inside.

Once both of them was sitting on the couch Anko was first to talk.

"This clan house is big but he most be lonely here by yourself" She said/asked him.

"It yes but I kindly use to it but I do have Kyuu-hime to talk to" He said to her.

"Thing I want to talk about is the reason I'm worried about you" She said back to him.

"I know the reason because its same as old man. You don't want me go to far into learning and making jutsu which by doing that you both are worried that I'll turn into the snake face and I wont because I want to kill him for hurting Kyuubi and making her attack the village because he killed her kits and mate and that why she attack" He said to her.

"I sorry that I worried its just that he hurt me badly" He said back to her looking down.

Naruto moved his hands to her face because he really hates see women cry. He pick her head up and rubbed his hands on her cheeks and lips.

"You don't need be sorry and if you want kept me in line how about you be my sensei and that way you can see and watch me?" He asked her.

"I would like that but I have to go" She said to him.

"Anko can I ask something?" He said/asked her.

"What is it?" She replied back to him.

'Do you want to live here?" Because I hear from Kakashi that people bother you in at the shinobi area houses" He said/asked her again.

"If you should you don't mind then I would be happy to move in but no peeking" She said to him but he just rubbed her cheeks again.

"You don't need to worried I'm not a pervert like old man and Kakashi" he replied .

"But you are a charmer" She replied.

"That because I'm a kitsune" He gave her his fox smile.

"I go get my things then be back in a hour" Once she said that she run out the house.

"**So far you made five women fall for you charm but what will you do?"** Kyuubi asked him.

"_I going to be nice to them and once they said their love me then I said about clan and if they still want be with me then I'll be with them" _he replied back to his lovely Kyuu-hime.

"_Hana-chan coming over soon so __I should make food for both Anko-chan and Hana-chan" _he said back to his fox.

"**That would be a good idea"** She replied back to her Naru-kun.

About hour later Anko was walking to Naruto and her new home and she bumped into Hana on the way.

"You heading to Naruto-kun house Anko? She asked her.

"Yea because he let me move in because he heard that I was being bother and yelled at by other people around my place" She said back to her.

"He is a nice person but because of that damn clan thing he trying to hide from being with people" She said to him.

"Yea and I found out that he likes nine women and would you be with him if he had that many girls? She asked/said to her.

"If he was his kind and charming self with each of us then I don't mind but don't tell him that" She said to Anko.

"Don't worry and I feel the same way" She said back to her.

Anko and Hana both knocked on the door and it opened their see Naruto and he smiled at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ones in the harem so far are these ones. Poll on my profile for other women.

Anko

Hana

Tsume

Katie= Kurenai mother.

Kurenai

Shiva

Motoko

Yuna

Nib Yugao

Yuugao.

Mikoto

Crimson= Anko mother.


End file.
